Old Colleague
by SupernaturalGirl51799
Summary: "Did you just growl at me?" He asked incredulously, still watching her. "No, I didn't. You're obviously hallucinating," she stated calmly. Hey, everyone! My OC's name is Lucy Parker. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: **_Hey, everyone! Thank you all very much for reading _

"_An Old Colleague," I hope you all enjoy it!_

_Pretty please with cherries on top, review and follow! ;) I really appreciate all types of criticism!_

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

**Telepathy.**

_**A Command. **__**(A telepathic command.)**_

"_Phones."_

* * *

"Dr. Pryde is an old colleague of mine. She and I use to go to high school together back in New York," Bobbie said when his cousin mentioned her mother had an appointment with her.

"Really? When was the last time you spoke two each other?" Lucy asked, as she finished packing. "We haven't spoken since a few months after graduation, I guess," he answered. "Oh. Then you should come with me. I could use a tour guide around New York, anyways," she said, sitting down in the chair across from him.

With a hesitant sigh, he said, " I don't know, Lucy, she and I had an argument the day I left New York. She probably wouldn't want me there," he said solemnly.

"Bobbie Drake, that was almost a year ago, I'm sure she'd be happy to see you! And besides, even if she didn't, my mom wants you there, too.

She's been going threw a lot ever since

she was diagnosed with cancer, Bobbie, we're family, she needs you there," she stated seriously.

He looked down ashamed. "Sorry, Lucy. I didn't mean to upset you."

She crossed her arms. "Bobbie, I'm not upset," she started,

'_I might be pissed off a little, but not upset.' _

"I just don't like that a girl could come between you and this family.

Hell, Bobbie, besides mom, you're the only family I know I have!"

She let out a small sigh. "I just don't want to lose you," she finished, looking out the window to watch the rain.

"You know that you and Aunt Amelia wouldn't lose me to anything or one, I'd always be here for you guys when you needed me!"

Bobbie yelled, standing up, knocking the chair back, breaking it on accident.

"Damn it, Bobbie, that's the second chair this week!" Lucy growled.

Bobbie took a small step back- not in fear, but in shock.

"Did you just _growl_ at me?" He asked incredulously, still watching her.

She turned back to the window.

"No, I didn't. You're obviously hallucinating," she stated calmly, though that's not how she felt inside.

'_Her eyes were black..' _Bobbie thought, _'maybe it was a trick of the light,' _He concluded.

"Ok.." he started, "I'm sorry about the chairs. I'll pay for them," he said.

"Fine." Was all she said in responds.

With a sigh, Bobbie said, "I'm going to pack. We'll leave first thing in the morning, ok, Lucy?" He asked even though he figured she wouldn't answer and started to walk upstairs, to his room.

* * *

**BPOV:**

When he reached his room, Bobbie decided he would call the

professor and tell him he was coming back to New York and might visit soon.

It took a few rings, but someone picked up.

_Hello?_ A slight southern accent asked

_Rogue? Its Bobbie. Is the Professor there?_

_Hello to you, too, sugah, __she huffed._

_Sorry, Rogue, its just a lot is going on, right now._

_Yah, I heard. Sorry bout' your Aunt, Bobbie. If there's anything ah can do, don't hesitate to tell meh._

_Thanks, Rogue, but right now, I just need to speak with the professor._

_Alright, hold on just a second. Talk to ya later, Bobbie, __she said._

_Hello, Bobbie. I wasn't expecting a phone call from you, today. Is everything alright? __Professor asked._

_Hey, Professor. Yeah, apart from my Aunts sickness and my cousins mood swings, everything's good. I just wanted to tell you that I'll be coming back to New York and I'll probably visit if that's alright._

_Of course it is, Bobbie! You're an X-man, you're welcome here anytime._

_Thanks, Professor, but its only for a short visit. My cousins coming, too, and she's under my care unless her mom gets better and the chances of that are slim to none.__ Bobbie said the last part sadly._

_Everyone here is hoping your Aunt gets better, Bobbie. __I'm very sorry I can't do more for you, you're like a son to me. _

_Thanks, Professor. That means a lot. __When we get there, I'm going to have Lucy enrolled in Bayville High. __It'll take a few days for all of the paperwork to get done. And w__e're going to be renting a house a few blocks from __The school. Aunt Amelia has an appointment set up with her new doctor sometime next week, so I hope we'll get some good news for once._

_I hope you do, too, Bobbie. __Have you told you're cousin that you're a mutant?_

_Bobbie sighed._

_No, not yet.. __She's been threw a lot these past few years, Professor, she doesn't need to know that her 'probably soon to be only family member' is a mutant. Not yet, at least.._

_I understand, Bobbie, but sooner or later, she'll find out. Truthfully, I'm a little surprised she hasn't already.._

_Well, I haven't frozen anything in front of her yet, nor have I turned my room into an igloo, so I should be fine for a few more months if I lasted almost a year without giving it away._

_Professor chuckled slightly. __I suppose so._

_Anyways, I should go. I have to start packing, we leave early tomorrow morning._

_Alright, goodbye. Have a safe trip._

After they bid each other goodbyes, Bobbie sighed, grabbed his suit case and started to pack.

* * *

End of chapter (1.)

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**LPOV:**

After Bobbie left to his room, Lucy quickly went to her own.

'_Oh, god.. I actually growled at him..!' _She thought, walking back and forth.

'_Is something wrong with me?_

_Mom said something a year ago.. something __about freaks with powers coming out.. What were they called again?_

_Mutie? Muttal? Mutant? That's it, Mutant! Wait!' _

She stood frozen.

'_Oh my god… what if I'm a mutant? Mom will hate me. _

_She's already been threw so much..' _

And as soon as she had that thought, she decided,

'_If I am a mutant, I just won't tell anyone! Simple as that,'_ She concluded, not understanding how hard it would be to keep that secret.

'_Bobbie would probably hate me, too..' _With a sigh, she decided she would take a shower and go to bed early.

'_Its going to be a long day tomorrow,' _she thought, not realizing how right she was.

* * *

**End of Chapter (2)**

_Hey, guys. Sorry its such a short chapter, but I wanted to get in some of Lucy's POV._

_I also wanted to mention that Bobbie's name is Bobby, but I like how Bobbie looks._

_Anyways, here is some __**information about Lucy.**_

_Eyes; Bright ocean blue. Sometimes grey. _

_Hair; Long, dark brown hair, auburn highlights._

_Height; 5'1, sometimes 5'2 or 5'3 depending on the shoes._

_Age; 15_

_Family; Mother- Amelia Parker. Father- Unknown. Cousin- Bobbie._

_She doesn't talk to other family members for unknown reasons at the time being._

_Thanks for reading "An old Colleague," I hope you enjoy it!_

_Please review!_


End file.
